The New Friend
by fosters4life
Summary: Mac and Terrance begin to fight when a new girl shows up. Terrance might just be afraid of her and Mac may have a new friend!
1. Chapter 1

The New Friend

My first story!! I finally figured it out!! I'm a little slow with my computer…. Anyway here's chapter one! Don't be too harsh on me I'm just a teenager with nothing to do. In this story Mac's 13, Bloo's 10, and Terrance's 16 because I changed the age a little bit. If Terrance was like 18 then it would kind of sound weird. I wrote this for my friend. She loves this show about as much as I do!!

Mac rushed down the sidewalk to Foster's. School was out and he had company. His ugly brother Terrance ran after him calling "slow down! I just wanna punch you!!" Mac was almost there the front gate was only twenty feet away.

'Foster's here I come! Oh my gosh! He's gaining on me!' Mac reached the front gate as Terrance grabbed his shirt.

"I've got ya now runt!" Mac's face turned pale. He's started squirming to try to get out of Terrance's grip. "What are you doing retard? Stop moving so I can give you a wedgie!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" called a feminine voice from behind them. Terrance turned to see a brunette13-year-old girl standing behind him. Her brown eyes didn't break eye contact. She wasn't about to let this jerk hit the boy he was holding by his shirt. "Are you deaf? LEAVE HIM ALONE! PUT HIM DOWN!" Terrance looked at her like she was speaking a whole new language.

"What are you going to do about it?" Terrance smiled evilly "Are you gonna cry? Nag me?" The girl walked up to Terrance and got in his face.

Whispering, her face centimeters from his "Listen to me! One, you are going to put him down two, you are going to apologize and three, you are going to go home." Terrance laughed.

"Ya right, like I'd ever…" The girl gripped Terrance's shirt and lifted him up, causing him to drop Mac on the ground.

"Now what to you say?" she glared at him.

"S-s-s-sorry Mac" Terrance squeaked.

"Good-bye" the girl put him down and Terrance made a run for it.

"Are you okay? Mac right?" The girl helped him up off the ground.

"Sorry to be rude but who are you?" Mac was puzzled she looked about his age and she just lifted Terrance clean off the ground!

"Oh I'm sorry! My name's Alli. I just moved here and my imaginary friend needs a good home." She knew she was way to old to have and imaginary friend but she couldn't abandon her friend Smooshie on the street.

"Well thanks for saving my life! Where's your friend?" Mac looked around. A small, magenta dog like creature emerged from a bush. She had huge blue eyes and a small black triangular nose. Her ears were really bushy. Alli picked her up and hugged her.

"This is Smooshie." The creature buried its face into Alli's Purple sweat shirt. "She's shy, the complete opposite of me." Alli laughed. The three walked to the front door and Mac opened it.

"FRANKIE!!!"

"IN THE KITCHEN MAC!!"

"Frankie we have a new friend that's going to be living here. Her name is Smooshie. This is her creator Alli." Mac looked at Alli "She also just saved me from Terrance." Frankie paused to look up at the girl. She looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. Maybe it was her skirt that made her look more girly.

"She did?" Frankie asked, pointing to Alli "This girl standing right here in front of me?" Mac nodded. "How old are you?"

"13" Frankie froze, then rolled on the floor with laughter. "HAHAHA! Terrance got owned by a 13-year-old girl! That's rich!!" Alli looked at Mac.

"What's so funny?" she asked, which caused Mac to laugh.

"What's so funny is you owned Terrance and he's bigger than you!" After about fifteen minutes later they stopped laughing. Alli looked at the two.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes sorry. I'm Frankie the caretaker here at Foster's. If you like I can give you a tour."

"Sure that'd be great! This is Smooshie. She's pretty shy until she warms up to everyone. Then she's pretty talkative." Alli held the friend up for Frankie to see. It's smiled at her and waved. Alli put her down and the started the tour. Frankie showed them the fish friends, the unicorn friends, the flower friends, but last and certainly least the extremeosours. "Don't throw anything at the cage, don't talk to them, and don't try to feed them. Heck don't even acknowledge them!" The cage shook a few times and then was still again. Smooshie whimpered and hid behind Alli's legs.

"It's okay Smoosh. They can't get you!" Alli pet her buddy. Bloo came running towards Mac.

"MAC! MAC! Where were you?" Mac face-palmed and mumbled something into his hand. "Excuse me? What did you say Mac?"

"I said how did I create such a rude friend! Say hello! You can see that these two aren't usually here! Alli and Smooshie this is Bloo, My imaginary friend." Bloo waved. Alli offered for him to shake her hand but Bloo said "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT' BEEN!" and stormed off. Alli and Smooshie walked back inside with Mac and Frankie.

"Well I hope you liked it! Smooshie can stay if she wants!"

"I do!" they all jumped. That was the first thing the little creature said the entire time since she arrived.

"Well then it's settled! Smooshie can stay! But if you want to keep her, like Mac you have to come back every day!"

"I promise I will!" Alli glanced at her watch "Holy crap I have to go home! It's 6:30 already!! See you tomorrow Smooshie!" She bent down to hug her friend. "Love ya Miss!"

"Hey!" Mac called after her. Alli stopped "I have to go home too! I can walk you!" Alli smiled.

"Okay!" The pair began to walk.

*** AT MAC'S HOUSE ***

Mac lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, as he went over his day. School, running from Terrance, Alli… Mac stopped. Alli… He got a weird tingly feeling in his stomach. He laid on his back and tried to stop squirming. 'What is with me? She's just a girl like Frankie or Goo! I think... ugh!! Go to sleep Mac!' he squirmed some more. He gave up. 'Maybe I like her… Just a little!!' and soon later he fell asleep.

End of Chapter one!! Whew and it only took my three hours hehehe!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Friend

Ahhhh!! Finally some spare time! Well here's chapter two! Thankies to Tall T!! Also thankies to the shower playlist for making me laugh all through my writing!!

The next morning Mac got dressed and brushed his teeth. Luckily Terrance had to go to school an hour before him so he didn't nearly die in the morning. He went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. "I LIKE CEREAL!!!" Mac jumped and turned to find Cheese staring through the window.

"GO AWAY CHEESE!!!"

"BUT I LI-"

"GO AWAY!!!"

Cheese ran toward his house as fast as his little legs could carry him screaming 'LOUISE! LOUISE!' Mac finished his breakfast quickly and left for school. About halfway to school he heard a long buzzing sound. It kept getting louder and louder. 'What the?'

"HIIIIIIIIII MAC!" It was his best friend Goo. "OMIGOSH! Mac what happened to your hair? It's so short and neat and different!! One time my uncle's got short and neat and different but that was only because he was losing his hair so we-"

"Goo! I told you I got my hair cut a few days ago. Remember? When you asked me the same question?" Goo stood silent for a minute and tapping her chin.

"Oh yea!! Stupid me! I forgot again! There's a disease called Alzheimer's disease and it's when old people keep on forgetting stuff and my great aunt has it and she keeps calling me Gabby!!" Goo kept rambling on like usual and Mac just kept on walking. About three quarters of the way to school, Mac heard his name being called yet again but this time, the voice calling him was clearer. Mac stopped walking. His heart beat got a bit faster "Mac! Hey! I finally caught up with you!" Alli paused to turn to Goo "Hi! I don't think we've met! I'm Alli"

"Hi I'm Goo! OMIGOSH! Are you my new neighbor? I think my mom met your mom and my mom said your mom was really nice and that she said a girl was living next door so I should go introduce myself!" Goo paused for breath and Alli said "Yea I think she was the lady in the business suit right? She came over a few days ago!" Alli paused. She felt eyes on the back of her neck. She turned around to see Mac staring blankly in her direction. "Hello?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Mac you okay?" Alli looked at Goo.

"Does he always do this?" Goo laughed. "Yea to Frankie" Alli Glanced around "Anyone have a watch?" Goo shook her head. Alli glanced at Mac's wrist. "Mac could you please tell me the time?" He just kept staring blankly. "Okay then" Alli grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch. "School starts in… 15 minutes! And he's not moving!" Goo laughed.

"Someone has to carry him and it's not gonna be me." Alli rolled her eyes and threw Mac over her shoulder. "Come on he's not getting any lighter." Goo laughed even harder. "Are you serious? You're gonna carry him? Yea right! No way you're gonna make it to school!"

"Please Goo, just walk."

"Okay whatever."

Alli tried talking to him again. "Hey Mac? Are ya in there bud? He was like a deer in headlights. Frozen solid! Alli was happy he was still breathing. In about ten minutes they arrived at school. "Goo? Where's the nearest water fountain?" Goo lead her to a water fountain near some bathrooms. Alli put Mac down, smoothed her skirt and adjusted her hoodie. Then she dug through her backpack until she found a water bottle. She filled it with water and poured some on Mac's face.

"AHHH! COLD!" Mac jumped. Alli folded her arms. "Ya Know I carried you here." Mac blushed "Heh…" Alli rolled her eyes again. "Who do you guys have for homeroom?"

"Mr. Evans" they said at the same time.

"Perfect so do I" Alli laughed

***The Trip to Foster's***

Goo and Alli were chatting a few steps behind Mac. 'How did she carry me all the way to school?!' Mac was still embarrassed about earlier "Right Mac?" Mac stopped and turned around. "What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"You have a huge, major crush on Frankie!"

"Goo!"

"Well come on Mac! It's not like your great at hiding it!"

"Fine! Sure but it's not huge! Just small! Teeny tiny!" Alli looked at Goo and mumbled in a deep voice mocking Mac "Someone's full of crap." The girls laughed hysterically. Mac continued walking as his face turned crimson. 'I like you now' he wanted to blurt to Alli but he held it in. He stopped at the Foster's gate to wait for the girls.

They walked up the front steps and Alli rang the doorbell. Bloo answered, looked straight at Mac and said "Helloooo ladies man!" This caused Alli and Goo to burst into more hysterics. "Nice to see you too" He mumbled as he blushed even harder than before. He sat down next to Wilt in the T.V. room.

"Hey Mac! I'm sorry but, are you okay?"

"Yea Wilt I'm fine. What are you watching?"

"Remember my creator? Jordan Michaels?" Mac nodded "He has an interview starting in a few minutes. I just wanted to watch it. Is that okay?"

"Yea Wilt. That's really cool!" Mac thought for a Minute "Do you happen to know where Frankie is Wilt?"

Well that's chapter 2!! Hope you liked it! Is it stupid?


	3. Chapter 3

The New Friend

OMG School!! Noooooo! Anyway, it's Tuesday and I'm bored lol. I have a new idea to fix chapter 2!! After long and hard thinking (yea right) I finally found the cure! But u has to read to find out!

Mac, shocked, woke up from the very strange dream. 'Boy was that weird. Like anyone would freeze like that! But it seemed so real' He looked at the alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m. "Close enough" he thought. He got up for real and got breakfast. About 7:30 he left to go to the bus stop, that way he could study for his test for a few minutes.

Goo was already there waiting. She waved and said "HEY MAC!!" He waved and pulled out his flash cards. "Hey Goo. Can you test me?" She grabbed the flash cards from Mac. She gave him a look that someone on a game show would give to their guest. "What's the capital of New York?" He thought for a second. "Albany!"

"Correct! You know the state bird is the bluebird? And it's the 11th state-"

"Goo, focus."

"Oh right…" After about five more minutes Alli came to the bus stop. Mac introduced her to Goo and soon Mac, Goo, and Alli had a mini game show with Mac's flash cards. When the bus pulled up the three were rolling on the ground laughing. The group finally arrived at school. Soon before they knew it, the last bell rang and they were on their way to Foster's.

***The Trip to Foster's***

'I wonder what my dream meant last night' Mac thought. He had been wondering about it all day. What did Alli having to carry him to school do with anything? 'That was really stupid.' Mac wasn't paying attention and as soon as he turned to walk through the gate…

BANG!!!

Goo and Alli rushed to Mac and helped him up. Mac blushed. They laughed, opened the gate and walked inside. It didn't take long before Bloo, Wilt, Coco, and Ed greeted them at the door. Mac rubbed the bruise on his forehead. "Do you need some ice?" Alli asked.

"No I'll be fine. Thanks anyway." When Wilt asked what happened he groaned. Wilt chuckled and patted Mac on the head.

"Frankie would always do stuff like that when she was younger. Only she'd get her head stuck between the bars of the front porch of something." Mac laughed at the thought of Frankie calling 'Wiwlt!! Wiwlt!! My head!'

"WILT!" Frankie glared. "You said you'd never tell anyone about that!" Wilt frowned "Mac walked into the gate I had to cheer him up somehow! I'm sorry!!" Frankie burst out laughing, once again Wilt was yelled at and more "I'm sorrys" were said. Mac walked inside, humiliated. Bloo was laughing inside. "THAT'S S-S-SO FUNNY!"

"Thanks Bloo. Thanks a lot." Mac glared and sat at the table in the kitchen. Edwardo was sitting across from him. "Senor Mac!"

"Hey Ed."

"What's wrong Senor Mac?"

"Nothing Ed. I just hit my head. I'll be fine though." Mac got up to get some ice.


End file.
